residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Hayes
*This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. *This article is part of the Joben Continuety. A former U.B.C.S. captain, Isaac Hayes was the captain of the DarkRain unit sent to destroy or otherwise eliminate the derranged Tyrant, Hannibal. Story U.B.C.S. Hayes was a skilled combatant, with military training. He used to be a sergeant in the USMC and was close friends with Billy Coen, and did not believe the accusations put against him during Billy's trial. Isaac did hear from Billy since his conviction. Hayes was recruited by an Umbrella officer, who had seen Isaac in action. Hayes rose through the ranks to become a captain, and was well respected by the men under his command. In 1998, Hayes was dispatched to the Umbrella Corporation Management Training Facility in the Arklay Mountains. The events there would forever haunt him. Hayes was part of a U.B.C.S. task-force sent to investigate the death of James Marcus. The facility where Marcus died was overrun by rogue B.O.W.s. Hayes was the only witness to the ressurection of James Marcus, before the latter made it clear he was very much alive. Hayes would never forget watching Marcus revive. Hayes was forever greived by that incident, as he was forced to flee after watching the rest of his team get slaughtered by either the B.O.W.s or Marcus himself. Hayes was one of two survivors of the incident, the other being Medical Officer Huey Stevens. Hayes was involved with the Raccoon City incident on a small scale, as he had a residence in the city. On the first sight of trouble, Hayes escaped the city with as much of his belongings as he could. Hayes was still deeply disturbed by the events at Marcus' facility, and felt that he needed to redeem himself. DarkRain Hayes later joined Roderick Lazarus' DarkRain fighting unit, thinking that he could reedeem himself from the horror that he saw commited by James Marcus, and did nothing about. Hayes volunteered to lead a mission to destroy a rogue Tyrant in another facility. Selecting the soldiers he considered best, Hayes and his team was flown to the rogue's facility. Once again Hayes was forced to watch his team die, but this time he wouldn't do nothing about it. Hayes led a small group of survivors to the depths of the facility, hoping to trap the creature. They managed to lure the Tyrant, named Hannibal to the facility bowels, but it continued to hunt the DarkRain agents. Once the team had barricaded the Tyrant inside the depths of facility, there were only two agents alive, Hayes and a female soldier named Alexus Siemenov. As the two proceeded to extraction, Hannibal broke through it's barricade, forcing the two to make a detour. Hayes and Alexus planted C4 explosives in areas around the facility, to ensure that Hannibal would not escape again. However, when they proceeded to a safe area, they found Hannibal in the way. Hayes told Alexus to flee whilst he distracted the creature. The creature pursued him all over the facility until it caught up with him, and brutally attacked him. As Hayes, seriously injured, ordered Alexus to blow the charges, Hannibal was attempting to flee. Using his last ammounts of strength and ammo, Hayes hindered the advance of Hannibal long enough for Alexus to blow the charges, preventing Hannibal from escaping. Hayes' ultimate fate is unknown, but it is likley that he died, either by succumbing to his wounds, or being killed by one of the renegade B.O.W.s that had escaped during the explosions. Hayes may have been killed by a vengefull Hannibal. However there is no infomation to support the theory that Hayes is indeed dead, merley circumstantional evidence. Resident Evil: Failsafe Isaac makes his first game appearnce in Resident Evil: Failsafe, where he is one of the playable protaganists. Category:Characters Category:DarkRain Agents Category:Joben Continuety